1. Summary (Research Education Component) As the population continues to age there will be an even higher percentage of individuals over 70 years of age with a subsequent increasing percentage of individuals affected by aging-related diseases, such as Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related disorders (ADRD). The Stanford Alzheimer's Disease Center (SADRC) Research Education Component (REC) aims to provide training to the next generation of clinicians and scientists in dementia-related research, ensuring a strong and diverse workforce prepared to respond to this public-health crisis. The REC supports the vision of the SADRC to serve as a shared resource to facilitate and enhance multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary research in AD and ADRD. The REC will provide a comprehensive and formalized training program to support 2-3 trainees per year to pursue research in and to become leaders in the fields of aging, AD, and ADRDs. Along with the Leadership Team, the REC includes an exceptional group of 28 mentors from 13 departments and programs at Stanford, who will serve as faculty to the program participants. Formal didactics and coursework will complement clinical research training opportunities and a research project leading to a manuscript and with the goal of submission of a Career Development Award or Independent Research Award.